farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Usakoi
Heh, there was a problem with the right and I am only granting it now. Great work here, and I hope that this will help you :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Heya Just wanted to say hi, as considering you updated the Valentines Box page like 2 min after I finished the table with an update to said table, I assume we'll be seeing a lot of each other on here, XD I tend to forget to sign in though ._. (Though I almost always comment on the summary, which most anons dont) Glad to see there's users who are active on this wiki, I stopped using it for a bit cause it was never really getting updated, and didn't want to do it all alone lol. I'll be poppin in every so often, updating what I can :P Thanks for actively helping the wiki :D Myzou 09:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : I altered the first 2 Valentines Box pics to take off some of their width (extra grass), so that the table didn't stretch the webpage (The final pic was a lot bigger ._.;. Hope you don't mind me altering your upload :) Myzou 00:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) mystry box what does the new mystery box contens inside? On This Day I see you have started work on some update pages. Thye are very good, thank you. Do you think that, as well as these, we could start an 'On This Day' series of pages? We could create a page for every day of the year that an event (such as an update) occurs in FarmVille and then add the events to the pages. Once FarmVille is a year old, we can then show the year for each event. This could also be used on the main page to show previous updates on this day. I'm willing to help with this project as much as I can. What do you think? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 16:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I like this idea, for the record :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :D Here's an example of what recent updates would look like Update_calendar/latest. Of course this can be tweaked how we see fit. This can be put on a page like so: Is this what you were talking about with a "On This Day" kind of thing? Or was there something different you wanted to do in addition to this? I'm wondering if we can go the Navbox way with these and have a v d e on the top to make it easier to change. Go ahead and do what you would like to with these. I have to go for a bit, but I'll finish adding the calendars when I get back. :) Usakoi 17:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::That looks great. :D What I was thinking is that, in addition to that, we can create a page for each day that an update is released, for example, if dogs were released today, we'd create a page named "20 February". On the page, we would write "2010 - Dogs released". If next year, aliens are released on the 20th Feb, we would add "2011 - Aliens released" to that page. We would obviously make it slightly better than that (the great work you have done on the update pages could be used here too). And, if possible, we could add an on this day section to the main page, retrieved directly from the relevant page. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::OH! Ok, I totally understand now. I like that idea! Let me try and few things and see what you think. Usakoi 21:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I have all the bugs out of it now. I moved the page to FarmVille Updates and am in process of adding the updates to the templates. Take a look at the page and let me know if you want to have the "On This Day" seperate pages, or just listed under the days. Hope you like it so far! Usakoi 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks for the great work on those update pages, if you need any help with them just ask :) Ajraddatz Talk 20:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'd just like to thank you for all the great work you've been doing on the updates pages. :Any thoughts on a design to incorporate them into the date pages? Ajraddatz Talk 02:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think of this? On This Day/January 22. Usakoi 03:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I kinda like it, although perhaps we could get a nice Date: namespace to put this all on.. Ajraddatz Talk 03:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go ahead and mess with it. Show me what you'd like to see and we can go from there. :) Usakoi 03:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, maybe we could have Date:January 22? Seems a bit easier to find than what it currently is. Ajraddatz Talk 03:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can move it back to January 22 instead of putting Date: in front of it? Usakoi 03:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That would work also, I guess. Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's very good, I like it. I'll give e better reply when I'm back later. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Seed Page Ah, well done. I'm not sure I would have known what to do with that. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RfA Congratulations, your RfA was successful. You are now an admin. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse because of the main side Hello Usakoi, sorry, sorry sorry - I am a Helper in Germany System and had stored away from provided, I had too many Tabs openly - I hope I have made nothing destroyed :( Please, looks sometimes here 15:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. :P No harm done! Usakoi 16:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Finishing update pages? Hello, how can I help you in finishing the update pages? Those are a really great idea, and I think that it would be good to get them done ASAP. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, could you please design a basic layout for the pages on MediaWiki:Createplate-Date? Then this will be pretty easy :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, I guess we will just need to work on them while we can... since we can't seem to get on at the same time ever :P Ajraddatz Talk 04:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mastery signs Hey I recently noticed a comment on the Template talk:Seed page and weighed in and whipped something up, can you take a look and tell me what you think.--Tikopowii 05:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Bugs Collection Why did you delete hatching white eggs as a source for ladybug and caterpillar? Ackermann 15:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Annoying images on "My Home" page Do you have any idea how we could prevent all those images to appear on the My Home page, whenever someone adds a category? It annoys me. Ackermann 15:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure how to fix that, or if you can. You might want to ask Ajraddatz or Theboy1001. Usakoi 15:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll do that. Ackermann 15:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fuchsia Greenery Hi, sorry, had to move that article back to Fuchsia Greenery, but I added an image to prove the spelling. ;-) Ackermann 08:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, no problem. :) Usakoi 13:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Template: On this day Hi, I really appreciate your work on that template, but I'm afraid I don't understand how to use it. Could you check March 17, esp. the source mode, to see what I mean? Ackermann 18:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I demand that you make more of those. I am too lazy :P. Here, I'll even make one, then you need to make the rest :D Ajraddatz Talk 19:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: The images above the "info" line will appear to the left of that. So, 1_image1, 1_image2, 1_image3, etc belong to 1_info. 2_image1, 2_image2, 2_image3, etc belong to 2_info. You can do this all the way up to 15_info. I tweaked March 17 a bit, so you can check out the code. :) And Ajraddatz...I think we should make Theboy1001 work on these. It was his idea! (Besides, I'm lazy too...lol). Usakoi 21:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, OK, but we are running out of admins to lob work off on here :P Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, good point. I think I can work on them a bit more this weekend. :P But I will need help to get them all done! Usakoi 21:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll help with that, and also pester the other admins into helping :P. I want these things done. Also, why are there so many ":P"s on this page? Ajraddatz Talk 22:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought the less indented line is kind of a heading and would say sth. like "A new event started" or "new item were released" and the more indented part would give more detail. I seem to have got it wrong, but now I know better. And I certainly don't know why there are so many :P on this thread. ;-) Ackermann 22:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New Template:Building Material Hi, I tried to create a new template for building material, because I think it would be more useful than to use the building (you cannot store anything inside green paint) or decoration infobox. Unfortunately, it does not work as I wanted it to. Could you check Template:Building Material, especially the part of the table where I wanted to fill in the building for which the material is used for, please? Ackermann 15:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great! I caught your error. :) You were putting "used for" instead of "building". I also arranged it so it looks like the other templates. Go ahead and give it a shot! Usakoi 16:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) March 19th update Hi, I checked the forum and they say there that those updates came out on March 18th. We should change that. Sorry. Ackermann 15:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it up! Thanks! Usakoi 15:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I am quite offended that you labeled the edits I made to the Horse Stable page VANDALISM. You may not like the fact that I put a link to a page that supplied direct links to gift giving, but it is far from VANDALISM. You won't have to worry about me VANDALIZING anything anymore since I will no longer make any updates to the Farmville Wiki. February 7 Could you please delete the article? I created in on accident and forgot the zero before the seven. Can't move it either, because I created February 07 afterwards, because I thought I had not saved February 7. Ackermann 13:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Updates Hey Usakoi; we may as well just create the date pages, because eventually we will need them. Nice work with the updates :D Ajraddatz Talk 13:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not liking how the update pages are going. With that template put on each page, it's putting these pages in the updates category when these pages should only go in the "On This Day". That's why I created the other template. I'm going to go through and fix them. Usakoi 13:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :WAAAAIT! This way is better; otherwise we are getting too many templates about the same thing. We could use the old way, and scrap the on this day template, but I don't want to have both... Do you see what I'm saying? Ajraddatz Talk 13:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC)